mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
A , in the world of Hedgehog Piece, is anyone who raises a Jolly Roger whether they have or haven't committed an act of piracy. Usually, raising a Jolly Roger is not enough to acquire a bounty from the Marines, but it is enough to have you arrested as soon as your flag is hoisted. The opposite side of the coin from Pirates would be the Marines, as most pirates are depicted as plunderer's and mischief makers of the seas, the Marines are mostly depicted as the Justice of the seas. Just the same as One Piece, there are two main classifications of Pirates, based on their actions and behavior. These classifications were only mentioned in two stores written by One Piece creator Oda, named Romance Dawn. They have not actually been mentioned in One Piece OR Hedgehog Piece at the moment. __TOC__ Types of Pirates First mentioned in Romance Dawn V.1, the two main types of pirate are and . These terms were once again mentioned in Romance Dawn V.2, and in Wanted! Chapter 5, however they are not mentioned in One Piece or Hedgehog Piece itself. This is largely due to the fact most pirates are a combination of both peace main and morganeer. There are also minor classification of Pirates, such as Rookie pirates, Pirates from " The New Age " who have just started to commit acts of piracy against the Marines, Veteran pirates, Pirates either from a different age or from " The Golden Age of Piracy " whom have committed acts of piracy against the Marines for a long time and Neutrals, technical pirates who have raised a Jolly Roger but has yet to commit acts of piracy in any form. Peace Main Described in Oda's Dawn Romance Dawn Version 1, a peace main is a pirate who goes on adventures and does not really care about amassing treasure or fighting other pirates. Most of the rookie pirate crews of Hedgehog Piece show characteristics where they would be classified as peace main pirates, but their classification is still unknown. That is not to say that they will not steal treasure from others if it is there and the chance is open, but their primary goal is usually not to own it and greed is generally not their motivation. More often than not, a peace main pirate sees his or her own crew as their most valuable treasure. Some pirates start out as peace mains but may have a life changing experience, possibly a great loss or general corruption over time, and become more like a morganeer or even a Marine. Peace mains have been described in Oda's http:onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Wanted! Wanted! Chapter 5 as a pirate that goes on adventures funding themselves on the spoils of battles with morganeers. Morganeer The morganeer fight for treasure and personal ambition. They are greedy and love to fight just to cause other people pain and misery. In Hedgehog Piece, there have rarely been any exhibits of these types of pirates, as most of the pirates show characteristics of peace main pirates. However, in Red Bow Chronicles, Seraph, would be a perfect example of a morganeer. The peace main pirates however, only steal from them, so it is safe to say that the relations between the two are not the best. Morganeer pirates do not see their crew as a valuable asset to them and will easily kill them for opposing them. Also, a majority of the morganeer type pirates have been known throughout One Piece that they do not dream at all, and if they do, it is about achieving world domination or something along the lines of that. There are rarely few morganeer pirate captains who have an amiable relationship with their crews. Hierarchy of the Seas The Four Blues Generally outside of the Grand Line, most pirates operating in the blues are considerably weaker than those inside. Often, they are left untouched by The Marines because their attention is drawn towards the Grand Line rather then the East, West, North, or South Blue oceans, usually sending lower ranking Comissioned Marine Officers to handle the job before they can become a major threat. That is not to say that they do not have their share of villainous pirates, as even in the weakest of the blues, the East Blue, powerful men can be found. Throughout Hedgehog Piece, it is unknown how and where the pirate characters so far found where their Devil's Fruit were; unable to determine if they're more common in the Blues than the Grand Line. The Grand Line While there are individual pirate crews roaming the Grand Line, the more powerful pirates reside in this sea. These are namely the Shichibukai and the Yonko. Generally, the weaker pirates are often weeded out by the Marines or Shichibukai before they can progress any further. The unfortunate crews do not even make it to their first island due to not understanding on how the weather works in the Grand Line. In the second half of the Grand Line the most powerful pirates are the Yonko. The second half of the Grand Line is their playground and it forms a rather dangerously balanced part of One Piece and Hedgehog Piece's worlds. Due to the Red Line, the Grand Line is separated into two segments. The first half is known as Paradise where the second half is called New World. The Pirate King/Queen The term "Pirate King" is used throughout Hedgehog Piece differently according to which person is telling you about the term. Most people throughout Hedgehog Piece use the term as to signify the one pirate to be on the top of all others. During " The Golden Age of Piracy ", the Age that has influenced " The New Age of Piracy ", it is unknown whether there had been a King or Queen of Pirates. Most pirates from " The New Age of Piracy " believe there had been, but there has been no confirmation whether there was or wasn't. Many pirates from " The New Age of Piracy ", such as Két Ara aspire to be the Queen/King of Pirates, for different reasons and influences. The determination of whom the King/Queen of Pirates is in " The New Age of Piracy " cannot actually be accurately determined. Most would believe that the Yonko would be closest to being King/Queen of Pirates, but they only have so much power in the New World without them being counter-acted by other great powers like the Shichibukai or Marines outside of it. Most believe that the only way to become King/Queen of Pirates now is to create such an impact on the world of Hedgehog Piece that you will have created a legacy in which your name will not have been forgotten. The reasons for a person wanting to be the Pirate King/Queen vary. While morganeer pirates wish to acquire it for the power and influence the title would come with, while others like the Yonko are considered candidates for it because they are extremely powerful and very close to it. Whether they have an interest in the title or not, has yet to have been revealed in Hedgehog Piece. Still others such as Két Ara wish to become the Pirate King/Queen because it is a dream of theirs and seem to want it for the adventures that are involved with becoming the Pirate King/Queen. The Pirate King/Queen is said to be the greatest pirate and conqueror of the Seas. History of Pirating Before the Golden Age Not much is known throughout Hedgehog Piece about the history of pirating. It would seem that not even " The New Age of Piracy " pirates know much about " The Golden Age of Piracy ". When this age became " The Golden Age of Piracy " has yet to be talked about/revealed throughout the course of Hedgehog Piece. Golden Age of Piracy Much like the Age before it, there is little throughout Hedgehog Piece that talks about it or even known about it. " The New Age of Piracy " pirates seem to not know much about this Age or have yet to even talk about the topic of this Age. The only thing that most pirates from " The New Age of Piracy " seem to know about is that the concept of The King/Queen of Pirates came from this Age, for reasons that have yet to be revealed. The New Age of Piracy At the start of Hedgehog Piece's storyline would be signified as somewhere in between the start and middle of this Age. Most of the pirates the story follows in this age are rookies and have just became pirates due to their own reasons. How this Age had been transitioned from " The Golden Age of Piracy " has yet been revealed but it would seem to have to do with the title of King/Queen of Pirates and changes that were made to have influenced people like Nitro V. Kaian and Max Hedgedroid to have become pirates in the first place. List of Pirate crews and their members Shichibukai (630,000,000) *Spikular Noten; Captain; 320,000,000 former bounty *Michi Canera; 310,000,000 former bounty *Meteor Luzi; ??? former bounty The Ouroboros (956,000,000) *Silas A. Bourne; Yonko and Captain ; 640,000,000 bounty *Oliver Prower; 5th Division Commander and Shipwright; 316,000,000 bounty The Red Bow Pirates (???) *Két Ara; Captain; ??? bounty *Damaru Nexuti; Navigator & Sniper; ??? bounty ??? Pirates (14,500,000) *Tyder T. Ingram; Captain ; 10,000,000 bounty *Sixxis Dargos; Cook and First Mate; 4,500,000 bounty Hyacintho Carpe Pirates (50,000,000) *Anise S. Divine; Captain ; 15,000,000 bounty *Frost Shinekuya; First Mate; 11,000,000 bounty *Toadi Firma; ???; 9,000,000 bounty *Blitz Talon; ???; 2,000,000 bounty *Frezisius A. Aerion; ???; 13,000,000 bounty ThunderScars (65,450,000) *Nitro V. Kaian; Captain ; 33,000,000 bounty *Dark Ranoki; First Mate; 11,000,000 bounty *Max Hedgedroid; Shipwright; 450,000 bounty *Zinzuki Kerulaii; Swordsman; 21,000,000 bounty *Jenelle Neveah; Navigator; ??? bounty ??? Pirates (740,000) *Viu E. Blaze; Captain ; 490,000 bounty *Ryder Nakamura; First Mate; No bounty *Drake Mealei; Swordsman; No bounty *Sol Shinekuya; Scout; No bounty *Scar Z. Iketeru; Navigator; No bounty *Aqueous Cyan; Cook; 250,000 bounty East Blue Pirates (22,000,000) Crime Boss Hamaki; Broker and Slaver; 22,000,000 bounty Dirk; ??? bounty West Blue Pirates (18,500,000) Seraph; 5,000,000 bounty Mez; 13,500,000 bounty Minor-Crew recruited Pirates (11,000,000) Sven R. Pocalypto; ???; 11,000,000 bounty Category:Occupations Category:Piracy